Covert Affairs
by CarolineElizabethMorgan
Summary: An unlikely partnership of two undercover operatives that blossoms into something more. Takes place at the end of OotP. Sort-of AU. Rated T for later chapters, Draco/Ginny. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! This story came to me while I was watching, you guessed it, Covert Affairs! It hasn't got quite the same premise as the show, but it should be easy to tell where my inspiration came from. **

**I would anticipate that this will be quite a long story, as I have already written three and a half chapters. I will try to update at least once a week. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything that is used in this story belongs to and was created by J.K. Rowling. **

**I think that's it! I hope you enjoy it! And remember, reviews are the amazing way for you to let me know how I am doing and if you're happy with the direction the story is taking!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

*Dumbledore's Office* Present Day (Approximately one week following the duel in the Department of Mysteries.)

"I have chosen the two of you for this mission because you share something rare and truly special." Dumbledore explained, looking at the two of them over him half-moon glasses.

Silent glances are exchanged between the two confused students sitting in front of him.

"Ah. Judging by your expressions, you have already figured out what it is that I wanted to tell you."A knowing smile lit the old wizard's face.

Guilty expressions adorn both faces.

"The link. An exceptionally rare bond in which two people, generally a male and a female, can speak to one another… telepathically. They can share thoughts, or emotions. You may be curious as to how I know this."The Headmaster said slowly and solemnly, as if waiting to see their reactions before continuing.

Silent confirmations are present in their eyes.

"Let's just say that the Ministry has ways of finding things out. And I have my hooks in the ministry. You have both served me well in the past few years, on your own. For that I am grateful. However, it is now time for you to be utilized as a pair."

Objections can be seen forming on their lips.

"Please. There will be room for your comments later. As I am sure you know, Tom Riddle and a group of death eaters appeared to Harry Potter and myself just last week in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. They were searching for a prophecy which they were luckily unable to obtain. This has confirmed further my suspicions that Riddle will stop at nothing to destroy Harry Potter and all that he cares about. That is where the two of you come in."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Chapter one should be up within the next few days. Thanks!<strong>

**CarolineElizabethFelton**


	2. Chapter 1: Draco's First Task

**A/N: Here's the first actual chapter. And don't worry, there's actual dialogue between characters in this one :) I used the quotes from the books, rather than the movies, just because it was easier for me to fit them into my story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Draco's First Task**

* * *

><p>"Draco, my boy, I know that when I first instructed you to approach Harry before the sorting, you were confused about my motives. You see, it was a test. I needed to know whether I could trust Harry to eventually fight with the Order of the Phoenix. That is why I gave you all of those specific instructions for your first meeting."<p>

FIVE YEARS AGO – Draco's POV

*Malfoy Manor*

"Draco, now that you've agreed to help me, it is imperative that no one ever finds out, not even your parents and closest friends. Do you understand?"Dumbledore asked me slowly.

I was unsure at that point why the old man had asked me to work for him, being that I was an eleven year old with no significant magical ability, but I was slightly afraid that if I refused, I would make an enemy of one of the people who had a hand in my future.

"Yes, sir." I answered after putting on the mask of confidence that my father had told me was necessary for survival as a Malfoy.

"Good. Your first task will be relatively easy. Here are your instructions. I need you to approach Harry Potter at some point before your sorting ceremony on the night of your arrival at Hogwarts."

I'm sure that the look of complete and total shock and almost horror on my face had made the Headmaster's trip to my house in the middle of summer at least somewhat worthwhile.

"Harry Potter, sir?" Even though the Malfoy blood coursing through my veins made it impossible for me to show fear, the idea of talking to the one wizard alive who had defeated the Dark Lord was extremely intimidating.

"Don't worry, boy. Harry Potter is merely an eleven year old boy, much like yourself, who in fact does not yet even know that he is a wizard."Dumbledore said, with his best "reassuring" voice.

This confused me slightly, but I waited for the old man to continue.

"I need you to make him dislike you. Insult him, or anyone with whom he seems to be friendly. Then you must offer him a place with you. An alliance, so to speak. I'm not sure whether he will accept or reject you, but I must find out as soon as possible."He said this with such an emphatic voice that I knew he wasn't playing around.

I was unsure. "You want me to insult the wizard who defeated you-know-who? I don't care if he doesn't know he's a wizard! He's got to have loads of power! Do you want me dead or something?"Okay, so maybe "unsure" was the wrong word. I was mortified.

"I thought you might react that way, but I desperately need you to obey these orders. It is of extreme importance."

I still thought he was completely bonkers, but I agreed. After all, everyone needs a mortal enemy, right?

"Alright. I'll do it." I was not excited by any means, but at least I had been trained for eleven years by my father to act like an arse.

"Very good. But this task will extend further than that first day. I will need you to, well, I need you to be a prat. Until I tell you otherwise. And I'm talking about being really mean. It must be very believable. Let's face it Draco, we both know you can act like an arse when need be."

See, I told you. Even the old man knew and I had just met him.

Apart from being slightly amused that Dumbledore had used "prat" and "arse", I was still a bit… unsure about the idea. However, I nodded and agreed to come and talk to him after the welcome feast.

I escorted him downstairs to the entry hall where my parents were still standing, looking as though I had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

After Dumbledore left, my parents congratulated me on my personal visit from the Headmaster. After somehow satisfying them by saying that Dumbledore only wanted to make sure that I was ready for school, I retreated to my quarters to think.

The start of school came a lot sooner than I was ready for.

On the train, I met up with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Their fathers were "friends" with mine. They were both rather daft, but they made for easy friends.

I heard rumors that Potter had been spotted in a compartment with one of the Weasley's. It was a good thing that my father had spent a lot of time insulting the Weasley's during my childhood. I think he may be obsessed with them…

But anyways, after I got settled, I took Crabbe and Goyle and set off to locate Potter. I found him in a compartment just a few down from mine with one very freckled Weasley, a sickly looking rat, and and owl.

"Is it true?" I said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" I recognized this boy from my trip to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. We had talked a bit, but I never caught his name.

"Yes." Potter answered. He was looking at me curiously so I knew he must have recognized me from the robe shop. When his eyes landed on Crabbe and Goyle, who were quite thickset and menacing looking, I thought he would lose his lunch.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." I said flippantly. They were about as important as a chocolate frog compared to it's card. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Weasley laughed at me. I remembered what Dumbledore said and turned my attention to the redhead. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

I turned my attention back to Potter. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held out my hand for Potter to shake. This was it. If he accepted it, I was screwed. How was I supposed to be his enemy if he wanted to be my friend.

Luckily, he didn't take my hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

I couldn't help but be embarrassed, whether things were going well or not.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Okay, maybe a little harsh, but he humiliated me!

Weasley and Potter both stood up, challenging me. "Say it again," said Weasley, looking like a tomato.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" I was angry now.

"Unless you get out now" said Potter, still looking as if he was going to wet himself.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Stupid Goyle. Stupid rat. I had to leave before we looked even more like idiots.

After the sorting and the feast, I strode off to find Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape led me to it, and after muttering something about muggle candy, he left me, alone and staring at a spinning, rising gargoyle.

I went in and filled Dumbledore in on all that had happened. He almost looked pleased at the part where Potter had humiliated me. I ignored it. He finally let me leave, but not before making me promise to report back every Monday night. This was sure to be fun.

PRESENT DAY – Draco's POV

While I was reminiscing, Dumbledore had been filling the Weaslette in on my first task. No doubt he skipped the part where I insulted her family. Although, to be honest, had I known she existed, I might have been more hesitant in saying those things…

Oh who was I kidding, no I wouldn't have. A Weasley is a Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny's First Task

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ginny's First Task<strong>

"Now Ginny, my motives in telling you to get closet o Harry were very clear. He let you close to him, but you weren't one of his closest friends. This allowed me to get a feel for how Harry was handling everything. That is why I told you to stay far enough away from him so that he wouldn't become suspicious."

FOUR YEARS AGO – Ginny's POV

"Ginevra, I have come to see you today to ask you if you would be interested in taking part in a special mission. It won't be entirely easy, but I know that you will be able to handle it."

I was very confused because I didn't remember Dumbledore coming to visit my brothers the summer before they started school.

"I wonder, sir, if you might be able to tell me a little more about this before I agree to it."

I wanted to make sure that I wasn't enlisting in some dark army or something.

"Of course, my Dear. You've no doubt heard of Harry Potter?"

I could feel my cheeks heating and tried to control myself, to no avail. You see, by that point, I had already developed a crush on Harry Potter months ago.

"Yes, sir. I met him at King's Cross last year."

Dumbledore looked amused. My cheeks darkened.

"Ah. This may be an easier task than I anticipated. I need you to get close to Harry. Not too close, mind you, just close enough so that you can let me know how he is doing. Perhaps your best way in would be to pretend that you have romantic feelings for him. A crush, as it were."

I think that he was silently laughing at my discomfort.

"I imagine that I could probably handle that, Headmaster."

He smiled.

"I hoped you might say that, my dear. I need you to really make it believable." I think I heard sarcasm in his voice.

"Defend him. Flirt with him. But most of all follow him around. This will ensure that you don't spend too much time with him."

I was confused. "But sir, if I follow him around, how does that ensure that I won't spend too much time with him?"

"Oh, you'll see dear. Young boys are scared of girls who show them too much attention."

Oh great. So now I was going to scare the boy I liked away from me by sticking to him like chocolate on frogs. This would be fun.

PRESENT DAY – Ginny's POV

"Don't forget Ginny, I assigned you a second task that summer."

Oh yes. My least favorite memory. I've always wanted to talk about this with Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Ginny's Second Task

**Chapter 3: Ginny's Second Task**

It is true. Dumbledore not only gave me the task of being in love with Harry. The second task was much more difficult.

FOUR YEARS AGO – Ginny's POV

"Ginevra, the next thing that I must ask you is of a greatly more difficult matter. There is a man called Lucius Malfoy who is in possession of a diary. He will be looking for someone to give it to. Secretly. Mr. Malfoy will confront Harry at some point in Diagon Alley before the start of term. You need to act every bit the part of Harry's girlfriend. Defend him, yes, and make sure to bring something along that Lucius can use to secretly give you the diary. I've not a clue what the diary is or does, but it is essential that you obtain it. Do you understand?"

I was starting to get nervous. "Yes, sir. As long as the situation presents itself, I shall do my best to get the diary." I said, with a lot more confidence than I had.

"Good girl. Report back to me within the first few days of school, alright?"

"Yes, sir." I said shortly.

"You are a brave girl Ginevra Weasley. Remember that."

He gave me one of his signature smiles and left.

My parents inquired after him and what we talked about, and I told them that he was concerned about me being the first girl in our family to attend Hogwarts. They seemed to want more, but they didn't call me back as I walked to my room to think.

One day, Harry showed up at my house. I thought I would die. Luckily it wasn't too hard to obey Dumbledore's orders.

I kept to myself and didn't say much, but I smiled and blushed a lot. Definitely on purpose….

The day that we went to Diagon Alley was when I really needed to step it up.

When we got to Flourish and Blotts, after finding Harry, Gilderoy Lockhart spotted him and brought him up front with him to take a picture after giving Harry a full collection of his books. Harry gave them to me and was then confronted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't Lucius, but I took it as my cue all the same.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" sneered a blond-haired boy who I assumed was a Malfoy. I was right of course.

"Famous Harry Potter" he said. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

That set me off.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Those were the first words that I had spoken around Harry all summer.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Well, at least he bought the girlfriend thing..

I, of course, turned pink.

That was about when Mr. Malfoy came over. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, a little harshly if you ask me.

After bickering with my father, he picked up my books out of my cauldron. Just according to plan. After insulting us some more, and being beaten up by my embarrassing father, he gave my books back.

I later realized that a diary which was not mine had found its way into my cauldron. I decided to leave it alone until I got to school.

But it was as if the diary was calling me. So I wrote in it. All about my day. And it wrote back.

PRESENT DAY – Ginny's POV

"And that was when she came to me and told me everything that had happened. The diary had told her its name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I knew this to be Voldemort. I told Ginny to continue to write in the diary, as it was the only way to see what would happen. I was foolish, but had I not been, the diary would've never been destroyed and the basilisk would still be roaming the pipes."

"It was awful, while it lasted, but I truthfully don't remember much of it." I said, trying to ease Dumbledore's guilt.

It seemed to work. The truth was that the Tom Riddle in that diary haunted me day and night.

"Now that your past missions have been exposed, it is time for me to tell you why I have asked you both to come here."

* * *

><p><strong>In the midst of writing a fitting Chapter 4, so it may be a little while, but hopefully these two chapters will suffice for now! Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
